Forum:Revert to Original Spoiler Template (But Use New Template)
13:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Discussion :I think it would be best to keep this discussion in one single place, at Forum:New Spoiler Template Overhaul, rather than start a new, parallel discussion here... - 14:39, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Of course we want to present our content but the hide spoiler is meant for just that, hiding spoilers. Me for instance, I avoid pages all together on games I have not yet completed so I am not spoiled. I for one am definitely not the only one. Ya its not perfect but it works. Most Wikis do not include a status for characters because of spoilers so we could modify a few articles. On top of that Trivia spoilers could be in a section of their own on a page. Otherwise I am deeply against reverting to the old spoiler template. -- 17:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::We CANNOT restructure the way this wiki works around these godforsaken templates. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yuri we have to embrace change to survive. Was anything I purposed actually that major? No they were not. -- 17:40, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Initially, no. But go and look at how fucking much you've started to suggest. First, just biographies. Then, whole trivia sections. Now you want to start splitting pages unnecessarily, again for these templates. Why not just blot out the whole wiki of we're going to start going THAT FAR? This isn't NECESSARY, and it's really going too far. I'm not going to embrace poorly-thought-out change proposed and pushed by a single user. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm with Yuri on this... Bleh. 18:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ^ Same here, I'm with PLR, Yuri, and X-Alt on this. We can't redo every single page with the show/hide templates, it just will not work for aforementioned reasons. 18:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) They were proposals. In any case in the current hide templates suffice. -- 19:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: I don't mean to drag in others, but if you wanted to do this somewhat fluidly, why do you not copy the format used on websites such as TVTropes? Example Instead of hiding the page you could hide very specific lines. Juts a thought. :This could work, but only on non-CSS-reliant stuff. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I had mentioned that and it would be perfect but the coding is overly complicated. -- 19:36, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the reason we have people like me, who actually know how to do it. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:56, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::We'll if you can do it then that will solve all the problems presented here -- 20:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Voting Based on everyone's input, it seems a vote should be put into order. Support if you agree with my thoughts, or Oppose if you want to maintain status quo (with clickable spoiler templates wherever they're needed. Give your input to back up your vote. Support - Per everything I wrote. 23:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Oppose - The hide spoiler has its flaws but greatly suffices. -- 23:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::It isn't a matter of the template itself, it's the halfassed way you've gone about its implementation. We can't just blot everything out because of "spoilers", which is precisely what would happen if we let you do what you've been doing. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I guess you fail to understand that was their exact purpose so no i didnt "half ass" anything -- 00:56, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Then you should rethink your purpose in employing them. I mean you literally just admitted your goal here is to blot out a huge chunk of the wiki. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually no as the template removes nothing and theres a pretty obvious reason as to why its called a hide spoiler. -- 01:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, so let's hide whole pages. Because that's a reasonable reaction. :Our old system worked just fine. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Support - Per everything I've said. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Support '- Per the above.. '''Support '- Yuri is right. I don't want to click 3-4 times to read the entire page. Unless only biographys apply to the new spoiler template, then I say we go back to the old one. 01:37, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Just to clarify, Ramp, it will be the old system with the current template (minus the clicking to reveal). It will be placed at the top of the article and/or section which requires it. 01:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) '''Support - 22:04, December 25, 2013 (UTC) }}